


Метка

by Amireina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amireina/pseuds/Amireina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё это время Райвель настойчиво оставлял на теле Эрена метки. Но, чёрт подери, на утро они исчезали, и Капрал бесился от того, что не может показать никому, в том числе и себе, что Йегер принадлежит только ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метка

Отношения Эрена и Райвеля начались около двух недель назад. В самые первые дни Эрен жутко стеснялся и всё думал, что же скажут другие. И ничего, что это он первый полез к Райвелю целоваться. Наутро он смотрел на капрала, как на монстра, и хватался за поясницу от любого неосторожного движения. А потом ещё и это: 

-Да вы что, Капрал, как это - рассказать другим?!

Райвель не выдержал и в доходчивой форме объяснил, что раз начал первым - будь добр, держи ответственность. После этих слов Йегер неожиданно рассмеялся. И выдавил: 

-Капрал, такое ощущение, что Вы невеста, которую я лишил чести!

Вскоре после этих слов Эрен поцеловался с полом и получил сапогом по многострадальной заднице.

Конечно же, смущался взглядов Йегер недолго. Он привык, так сказать. И к этим самым взглядам, и к шёпоту за спиной. Его теперь угнетали только каждодневные потасовки Райвеля и Микасы. Акерман упрямо не принимала того, что теперь Эрен проводит больше времени с Капралом, чем с ней. И продолжала взглядом, полным ненависти, сверлить спину Райвеля.

А ещё всё это время Райвель настойчиво оставлял на теле Эрена метки. Но, чёрт подери, на утро они исчезали, и Капрал бесился от того, что не может показать никому, в том числе и себе, что Йегер принадлежит только ему. 

Раз за разом Райвель покрывал засосами грудь, спину, ключицы и даже бёдра парня. Засыпая, он ещё видел их. А утром Эрен был снова чистым. Таким белым, без единой метки. Таким не его. Это раздражало. Ведь будь на его теле хоть один алый знак, Райвель смог бы показать это надоедливой Микасе, сказать ей и себе, что этот недотитан принадлежит ему. И Капрал уже сотню раз проклял эту чёртову регенерацию.

В этот раз Райвель не ограничился только засосами. Он кусал Эрена за плечи, лопатки и шею. На местах укусов выступала кровь, а Йегер болезненно морщился и царапал спину Райвеля в ответ.

Утро встретило Капрала лёгким жжением спины. Нащупав на кровати ещё спящего Эрена, Райвель встал и направился в ванную. Спина саднила. Вывернувшись перед зеркалом, мужчина обнаружил, что вся его спина покрыта длинными царапинами. На некоторых была корка засохшей за ночь крови. 

Начиная закипать, капрал вернулся в комнату и сдёрнул с Йегера одеяло. Тело парня снова было чистым. Ни одного укуса или царапины. Ни-че-го. 

В следующий момент Эрен слетел с кровати с помощью любовного пинка. Ударившись головой, он мгновенно проснулся.

\- Ай... Капрал, я не жду кофе в постель, но можно же и помягче!

\- Помягче? - прошипел Райвель, - Это что, по-твоему?

И он развернулся к Йегеру спиной. Парень поднялся и совершенно бараньими глазами уставился на царапины. 

\- Ам, Капрал... Наверное, я себя не контролировал.

\- Что-что? Совсем страх потерял, Йегер?

Внезапно Эрен улыбнулся. И сказал, не подумав о последствиях таких слов:

\- Зато теперь на Вас есть метка, что Вы-мой.

У Капрала дёрнулся глаз. А в следующую секунду Йегер снова лежал на полу, придавленный к нему ногой Райвеля.


End file.
